


Sleepy Bois

by TickingClockwork



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, JUST LET THEM BE HAPPY, M/M, One Shot, Sleep Deprivation, Suspicious coatrack, we’re all starving for Copperright fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27424963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TickingClockwork/pseuds/TickingClockwork
Summary: Reginald is having trouble sleeping. Luckily his loving husband is there to help.
Relationships: Reginald Copperbottom/Right Hand Man
Comments: 12
Kudos: 86





	Sleepy Bois

**Author's Note:**

> As always this fic is dedicated to the simphats. And also Grigori.

Reginald’s sat at the wheel of the airship. It was late at night. The airship flew above the clouds, they sky illuminated with stars. 

His mind had been swarming with thoughts all day. He should put the ship on autopilot and go to bed. But something about driving the ship himself brought Reginald peace. It gave him something to focus on. 

His back ached from the tension he held his his shoulders and his eyes stung with lack of sleep. Being the chief of the toppats was a stressful occupation. There were some days when the pressure was unbearable. His grip tightened on the wheel. He tried to focus on the endless sky in front of him, pushing his thoughts away. He yawned. Gosh he really should just go to bed.

It was incredibly late. Reginald wouldn’t be surprised if he saw the sun come up over the horizon in an hour or two. But he couldn’t go to bed. There was no way he could possibly-

“R..Reg...?” 

Reginald was shaken out of his thoughts by a gruff voice from behind him. Clicking the ship into auto pilot, Reginald turned to see his Right Hand Man standing in the doorway. His mustache was a mess and his eyes had the half-lidded look of someone who had only just woken up. He looked very tired. Reginald couldn’t help but smile at the sight.

“Hello, Right.” Reginald greeted gently, standing from his chair and approaching his husband. Reaching his hand up to hold Right’s face.

Right sleepily leaned into the touch, closing his eyes.

“Wot are you still doin’ up?” If Right wasn’t so tired, he would have sounded worried. Reginald sighed. Right must have woken up in the middle of the night without Reginald by his side and came to look for him.

“I was having a bit of trouble sleeping, decided to go for a night drive. I’m sorry if I worried you.” Reginald ran his other hand down Right’s arm. Right was still in his sleep clothes. The Toppat chief smiled. Even when he was barely awake, his Right Hand came to make sure he was ok.

Right loosely tugged on Reginald’s jacket, mumbling something before his words became clear.

“Come to bed, Reg. It’s late.”

Reginald wanted to protest. He did. But he couldn’t argue how painfully tired he was. Slowly, he nodded, bringing his hand away from Right’s face. Right placed a hand on Reginald’s shoulder, and gently lead him out of the room. 

The walk to their bedroom was silent. Right kept his hand on Reginald, lovingly rubbing his upper back. By the time they got to their room, Reginald was practically leaning into Right. His eyes barely open.

As they entered their room, Right shook Reginald lightly, making him stand up straight so that his jacket could be removed. Reginald allowed Right to help him undress, smiling up at his husband when Right removed his top hat and placed a kiss to his forehead.

Reginald quickly and half-heartedly changed into his sleep clothes before collapsing on their bed. After placing both of their hats on the “coatrack”, Right slid next to him and opened his arms, allowing Reginald to roll into him. 

The two of them looked at each other sleepily. The chief smiled as his Right Hand gently kissed the side of his lips.

Reginald buried his face in Right’s shoulder as Right rubbed the tense muscles in his husband’s back. He sighed, sleepily wrapping his arms around Right’s waist and tangling their legs together. 

The warmth of Right’s embrace soothed any stress that had previously kept him from sleeping. He placed a kiss to Right’s shoulder, smiling against his husband before the weight of his eyelids became unbearable and he slipped out of consciousness.

Right smiled as he felt Reginald’s breathing slow to a steady pattern. He continued to rub his husband’s back until he was unable to continue moving, sleep quickly overcoming him. He closed his eyes, relaxing against Reginald. 

The two of them slept soundly in each other’s arms for the rest of the night. Neither of them moved much in their sleep, locked in a tight embrace. Reginald especially slept soundly, only waking up when he felt gentle kisses being placed on his face, telling him that it was time to get up.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! I hope you have a wonderful day. And I love you 💚


End file.
